Saphira and the Dagshelgr celebration
by HenriSmith
Summary: Three years after Inheritance the new riders have established the new home far from any other civilization. It is the annual Dagshelgr celebration and Saphira finds herself in the company of a strange elf.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER; I don't own Inheritance cycle or anything about it. That'd be cool though.

Three years after the end of _Inheritance. _

Saphira sat alone by a stream thinking and longing. It had been three years since she and Eragon had left their home forever. Three years with almost no outside contact. It was spring in their new home, full of fresh growth, warmer weather and new life. It was also Saphira's mating cycle.

With the only other dragons in existence being either too far away, or the new younglings, Saphira had not mated in three whole years. As such she was desperate. To make matters worse the three young dragons who had hatched were all female, no help even if she wanted it. Three years of isolation would drive any two-leg to madness but for dragons, creatures of sexuality and nature, it was even worse.

With the spring came the elven holiday of rebirth, the Dagshelgr celebration. The number of elves had increased over the years, especially with the birth of new dragons, and they had planted enough trees to warrant the celebration, not that they'd refuse in the middle of the desert. Listening to the music, Saphira could tell the festival had peaked, it was just after midnight, although the full moon added enough light to see by. Saphira had decided not to go due to the lack of a mate, Eragon had not declined and was thus entranced in the elven songs. Not wanting to be affected Saphira had separated herself from Eragon completely, or as completely as rider and dragon can ever be.

Due to the music, and being lost in thought, Saphira didn't notice the elf approaching until she was almost in the clearing. Turning to look at the noise, an enchanted elf is not quiet, Saphira noticed her right as she stepped into a beam of moonlight at the edge of the clearing. She was wearing a plain but fine green dress the color of leaves in their prime, fitting for the holiday. Like most elves she was beyond human beauty, a lovely soft face that was beautiful but not unearthly so, tall enough but not freakishly so, blond hair but not brightly so. The only features that stood out among elves were her curves. Unlike most elves she sported a large chest, somewhere around DD Saphira guessed, perky too due to elf magic, and a round butt that was decidedly firm. Saphira thought she looked quite attractive, even for an elf.

"Bright-scales!" she exclaimed, "what are you doing out here, all by yourself? It is the Dagshelgr, nobody should be alone!" like most of the inhabitants of the outpost the music had made her almost drunk, Saphira had had Eragon place wards around her to prevent the effects of the ethereal music.

"Who else would I be with elf? I have no mate and I likely never shall." Saphira said the second half with more than a touch of sadness.

"Well if you have no mate at least you have your rider, surely."

"Perhaps, but he is enjoying the celebration, and I would not steal his happiness so that I may sulk."

The elf seemed to sober a little at that "well then I'll just stay with you, we can celebrate together."

Saphira startled in surprise, then hummed lightly in contentedness. She had been lying on her stomach but now she rolled onto her side to invite the elf women to share in her natural warmth. The elf accepted the obvious invitation and sat down leaning on Saphira's underbelly with her legs spread in front of her. She sat slightly farther down the Eragon usually did, about halfway, so Saphira curled her head around so they might talk face-to-face. This also allowed Saphira to get her first good breath of the elves scent, there was a light breeze blowing from the direction of her tail towards her head. The smell was strong and musky, the clear scent of arousal, which was not unusual for a celebration of new life in the spring, it was practically an elf orgy in the grove! The thought combined with the smell started to make Saphira equally aroused.

It was at this point that Saphira regretted her decision, but she saw no way out of it without offending the elf, and with a race of immortals a grudge can last literal centuries. Unfortunately for her the elf noticed her arousal.

"Getting into the festivities are we, Bright-Scales?" the elf said in amusement.

Saphira did the dragon equivalent of a blush, which didn't amount to much with the scales. "I apologize, it must be the music affecting me, my wards must not be correctly attuned to a dragon." Saphira rushed over her excuse as she didn't believe Eragon had made any mistakes.

The elf laughed "do not fret Bright-Scales, I know what to do." She then turned and looked at Saphira's crotch… and froze. She had been expecting a large open slit, probably pink, but what greeted her was a thick blue shaft, possibly bigger than she was!

The elf marveled at the biggest member she had ever seen. It resembled a human's but lacked a distinct head, the tip was narrower but not much, and it appeared to be made of thick hide like soft leather. The whole thing was a pale blue color, even lighter than Saphira's underbelly. Once the elf broke the spell and managed to look beyond the massive cock, she marveled at Saphira's massive balls. Each one looked to be several times larger than a watermelon, maybe as many as fifteen gallons each! Their sack was composed of a slightly darker skin than the shaft, yet it was almost completely smooth and looked _very _full.

The elf walked closer, as if in a trance, and stopped when she got to the base of Saphira's shaft. Just behind her penis, partly hidden by her massive sack, was the large vagina the elf had been expecting. It seemed the dragoness had both parts.

Saphira watched the elf examine her in anticipation, would she be disgusted and flee? Or would she accept Saphira's differences? Before Saphira had time to ask the elf dropped to her knees in front of Saphira's shaft, looking directly at the slit, mouth open. Seemingly snapping out of her daze the elf used a spell to remove all her clothing and fold it at the edge of the clearing.

Now kneeling naked in front of a giant dragon penis, which had grown to somewhere around ten feet long and four feet thick, despite not being fully hard yet, the elf placed a tentative hand on the massive tip and began to rub it. Saphira growled in pleasure and spread her legs to give the elf better access. The elf licked her lips and redoubled her efforts in stroking the cock in front of her. Under the tender ministrations Saphira quickly became fully hard. She then rolled over, so she was sitting upright with her dick pointed almost straight up. From this new angle the elf could see that it was around fifteen feet long and probably five feet thick, the elf herself being a mere six and a half feet tall.

The elf hesitantly climbed onto the base of the shaft and then started to worm her way upwards as if climbing a tree. By the time she reached the tip gravity had made the massive pole about parallel to the ground. She then leaned her head down and started to lick the tip of Saphira's giant dick. Immediately a large squirt of precum came out of the slit which only encouraged the elf more. Careful to maintain her grip she slowly slid forward another few inches until her face was level with the tip of the cock. Next she began to eat out the slit! Saphira roared in pleasure, a ten-foot jet of blue flame erupting into the night sky.

Next the elf started to hump Saphira's pole with her arm wrapped, almost, around it and her large breasts pressed against it. The effect to Saphira was similar to a hand job. Due to the constant stimulation Saphira was leaking precum like an elven fountain. But unlike humans' dragons had pores along their members that secreted the stuff instead of relying on the tip. As such it wasn't long before the elf felt as if she was attempting to ride a giant eel.

After about ten minutes of this the elf heard Saphira's breath come faster and noticed her frequently letting out small gouts of flame, clearly the dragon was close. Noticing this made her redouble her efforts to get the dragon off. Within another two minutes Saphira came, roaring loud enough to be heard all the way through the Boer mountains, and shooting flames thirty feet into the air. The elf looked at the slit the moment she felt Saphira tense and was greeted by a literal hose of cum. Unlike human cum it was thicker and a bright blue color, seemingly everything about Saphira was blue! It was also warm to the touch but not boiling, almost like a hot bath on the edge of being too hot. After Saphira stopped cumming, which took a solid minute, the elf looked around the clearing. The whole glen was covered in cum as if it had rained, she supposed in a way it had. In all there must have been a hundred gallons from just one load! Beneath her the elf could feel the massive cock slowly deflating and managed to hop off. Upon landing she almost lost her balance but managed to use Saphira's leg to balance.

It was then that Saphira realized something, her partner had not gotten off! Seeking to remedy this she snaked her head around and gently lowered the elf to the ground with her legs spread. Now Saphira got her first look at the elf's pussy. It was hairless as all elves were, they had no body hair to speak of, and neat too. By the way the folds lay Saphira thought it must be tight. Shame she was much too big, this was a pussy that demanded to be fucked!

The dragoness moved her head forward and slowly extended her tongue until it gently caressed the outside and her inner thighs, careful not to cut her with the spines on her tongue used to strip the skin off prey. With minimal practice and injury Saphira managed to tease her lover for about three minutes before deciding to have mercy and plunge her tongue into the elven snatch in front of her. Luckily for both of them the first foot or so of Saphira's tongue lacked the large spines the rest of it had, and instead had smaller ones that after as pleasure bumps more than anything.

As Saphira got the first eight inches of her tongue in she met solid restience, it must be the entrance to the elf's womb. Deciding she was in as far as she would get, for now, Saphira started to swirl her tongue in random patterns. While Saphira ate her out the elf had no less than three orgasms in as many minutes. In less than five minutes of her ministrations the elf seemed to be tiring out, and judging by the red look to her pussy she was sore too. Saphira pulled out her long tongue and the elf had another orgasm at the sensation. Unfortunately for Saphira she was rock hard again by this point.

Seeing her partner lying on her back covered in juices gave Saphira an idea. She gently reached out and touched the elf's mind, surprisingly neither had thought of this before, and showed her an image of her idea. The elf radiated approval and increased horniness, plus she had had many orgasms to her partner's one. Upon receiving the go ahead Saphira moved into position.

She carefully walked over the elf until her massive cock was hanging over her. Gently lowering herself slowly onto the elf, Saphira managed to line up her tip with the elf's chest, at which point the elf attempted to wrap her breasts around it with little success. Now that both were ready Saphira started to slowly and gently thrust her cock forward and back, effectively using the elf like a sex toy. As the tip and shaft passed above the elf's head she made sure to lick every bit she could reach and even tried to stroke it with her hands to limited success.

An unintended source of stimulation for Saphira came from the tall grass her balls were resting in. Between the back and forth motions and gravity the grass was effectively stroking her sack gently. Between the now full dick stimulation and gentle caressing of her sack, Saphira found herself about to cum again. This time though the elf would not be surprised or stunned! As soon as Saphira started to cum she stopped her pumping and tried to stop her tip just in front of the elf's face. She missed slightly and ended up with it resting on her chest. As soon as she stopped moving, she came another massive load into the clearing, except this time the elf managed to catch some in her mouth.

The taste wasn't as salty as a human or elf's but had an almost gamey flavor, not that the elf knew what game tasted like, but their minds were still linked and Saphira recognized it. It also had the consistency of pudding, almost, and a slight spicy flavor somehow. The elf attributed that to the fireweed the dragoness routinely ate for her fire. After another minute of cumming, Saphira hadn't slackened a bit, the massive cock finally softened completely. Having spent all its energy, the massive pole shrunk to a mere, ha, five feet and retreated into a slit in Saphira's lower region just above her nether lips. The massive testicles, now smaller, followed leaving almost no trace they were ever there.

Upon looking around the clearing the elf concluded that her clothes were likely ruined beyond all repair short of advanced magic and she did not have that kind of energy at the moment. Staggering to the far side of the clearing, the one free of cum anyways, she lay down and stared up at the night sky. She was soon joined by Saphira who lay down around her, much like she did with Eragon. The elf soon drifted off and Saphira lowered her wing over her making her a rough tent. With the elf shielded from the elements and curled against Saphira's warm underbelly, the two slept late into the morning, never separating.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; still don't own the Inheritance Cycle or any of it's characters.

The elf drifted in her waking dreams, made deeper by elven music the night before. Through the trance-like state she could feel dulled sensations and slow thoughts drifting from her resting mind and body. She could feel a comfortable warmth spread across her body, warmer than it should be in early spring. The second thing she noticed was that she was lying on something softer than dirt yet not her bed.

Aylin seemed to be spooning someone, but she could not remember who, no other elf stood out in her memory, foggy as that was. All she could remember was seeing Bright-Scales in the clearing and then… suddenly it dawned on her. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring at a wall of soft blue flesh in front of her; she was cuddling Saphira's morning wood.

The elf quickly slid to the ground and stood, grinning to herself, and marveled at the legenth in front of her. Without the ethereal music clouding her mind, she could finally get a proper inspection of the monster prick. First Aylin tried to get a sense of girth by wrapping her arms around the shaft, she even squeezed in an attempt to reach, in the end she got only halfway around, although the squeezing did seem to excite the member a bit more causing it to throb in her grasp.

With a quick kiss to the tip, she slowly walked to the base of the shaft, trailing her hand along the whole way. While the majority of the shaft was smooth blue hide it did have a few large veins running down the length. Placing her hand on one such vein Aylin could feel the hot blood flowing through in time with Saphira's heartbeat.

Looking lower she saw the dragoness's massive testicles, she had always been a fan of a big sack and this was the biggest! Just looking at the massive sack filled with hot dragon cum made Aylin wet. She slowly walked over, careful not to awaken the sleeping dragon and laid a hand on one massive testicle. She could practically hear the semen splashing around inside! She slowly leaned in and lay on the sack while gently hugging it. The pheromones emitted from Saphira's genitalia we're making her light headed at this point.

It was about that time that Saphira woke up. She had felt the most wonderful sensation on her sack, a nice firm squeeze. Cracking an eyelid, she peered at her nether regions to see the elf maid from the night before hugging her massive testicles. The sight made her even harder, a large glob of pre drooling out of her slit.

The elf was enthralled with the massive balls in front of her; she was so turned on a river was running down her thighs. Laying on the sack like a bed she hugged one massive testicles to her body and squeezed gently causing an appreciative groan from Saphira. After she felt she had given the balls enough attention she moved a bit lower.

Next came the part that really intrigued her, the dragon's vagina. The lips were large but had no space between them and no hint of the pink flesh within. Stepping closer she laid a hand on the lips and gently pulled one back to see the large hole at the base where a dragon's dick would go. Immediately the smell hit her like a wall, very musky and strong yet not as pungent as other races would be. She decided she quite liked the smell.

Glancing at Saphira's head, she was mildly surprised to find the dragon looking at her.

"Having fun little one?" She asked.

"Saphira! I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to examine your... interesting anatomy."

She snorted, "well, no harm done."

The elf smiled in relief, she was worried the dragoness might have been offended or insulted at her actions.

"Well I suppose I wouldn't want to leave you blue balled," the elf said with a chuckle. Saphira just groaned at the bad pun.

"I can take care of myself, perhaps you'd like to watch?" The dragon asked shyly. "Besides, I could use breakfast." Before the elf had time to process that Saphira leaned her head down to her other head and parted her maw. Moving her head forward she quickly engulfed her whole cock, deepthroating herself in one motion. Due to the lack of lips, several feet of cock were visible in Saphira's mouth before plunging down her throat. The massive pole left a visible bulge in Saphira's throat where it was lodged. Looking closely Aylin could even see her tongue snaking around the appendage, or trying to.

As soon as Aylin snapped out of her daze she started fingering her pussy, this was about the most erotic sight she had ever seen, and elven orgies got very interesting. Remembering the night before she tentatively linked minds with Saphira and was instantly overcome with pleasure. Getting a blowjob apparently felt great! She began to rub herself even faster, wishing she had a cock too.

As she rubbed the elf started to mutter under her breath, spells of changing and of growth. In the traditional elven fashion this came out as singing under her breath, as if being louder would disturb the sight in front of her. As her spell started to take form the flesh above her lower lips started to itch and expand. Swelling outward she continued to weave complex spells to grow new muscles and nerves, using Saphira herself as a guide. When it was done, the elf was sporting a massive erection of her own.

Her new cock was twelve inches long and as thick as her arm, of course elves are more wiry than most races but still. Below her new cock hung a matching pair of balls the size of chicken eggs. The set was fully functional although for the moment sterile, that was complex magic indeed.

Tentatively, she reached out a hand and grasped her shaft, then gasped at the sensation! Combined with the feelings she was getting from Saphira's self-blowjob made her desperately horny. Leaning down she tried to deepthroat herself like Saphira had but found herself unable to. She could get the first three inches in her mouth but no more, practice was required it seemed.

Looking around the elf searched for some way to pleasure her new appendage, stroking simply wasn't enough for its maiden voyage! Eventually, her gaze came to rest on Saphira. Thinking of the night before it seemed ok, and the elf was too horny to care anyways. Walking to the base of her tail she found the massive entrance to Saphira's pussy, slowly she lined her new cock up with the entrance, unbeknownst to the owner who was busy trying to get herself off. Positioning herself carefully she slid herself fully inside the dragon in one thrust! And felt much room around her erection. By this point Saphira had noticed and was watching intently as she hummed around her cock.

Frowning slightly the elf tried to think of a solution, and then it came to her! Saphira had more than one hole… Looking back another foot she saw her target, the dragon's massive asshole. Unlike her pussy it looked tight enough to squeeze her prick at least a little. Using the dragon's pussy juice to lube herself she took a step to the side and slid into her new lovers most private place.

The way the walls of her tight sphincter clenched around the intruder was absolutely delicious to the elf. She decided this was her favorite form of sex, except maybe with something even tighter, like another elf. Slowly she started to pump her cock into the tight hole quickly gaining speed as she realized she was fucking a dragon and could go as fast as she liked.

The sensations proved too much for her and within a few minutes she was ready to burst and paint the dragon's bowels white. With one final thrust she buried herself to the hilt and unloaded a massive load of cum straight into the waiting asshole. The elf could feel her balls straining to get their delicious seed out fast enough as her orgasm lasted for over a minute.

During this time Saphira was not idle. Having her cock in her throat meant she had to get to work! As it was, the massive pole was visible from the outside as a large bulge in her throat. Gently licking around the shaft Saphira tried to bring herself to orgasm quickly but was unable to focus on her ministrations given the scene in front of her.

As the elf humped away at her tail hole Saphira continued her blowjob slowly, as if to draw it out. She even snaked her tongue out to lick at her sensitive balls to no avail. Finally as Aelin came Saphira managed to find her release too, the sensation of the massive elven load was too much for her. Roaring around her cock she shot gallons of hot dragon semen down her throat and into her hungry stomach. Inevitably a little bit dribble out of her jaws but this morning it was white as new fallen snow, perhaps the blue had been an effect of the ceremony?

Slowly pulling out her softening cock, the elf realised what she had done. She had mounted a dragon, without permission and used the most private of holes! She was mortified at her lack of decorum, and offending a dragon was unthinkable to an elf. Stammering incoherently she tried to offer an apology for her behavior, while speaking in the ancient language, while Saphira stared at her in bemusement, her softening cock now out of her jaws.

"You have nothing to be sorry for little one," Sahphira said, while still making the deep rumbling sound that was dragon laughter. "After all we have done you still think me ashamed? Or embarrassed?" Saphira asked, chuckeling.

"Well I am very grateful then Brightscales. Perhaps we can do it again some time?" the elf asked nervously.

"I could certainly be talked into it."

The elf smiled broadly, "So if you wouldn't mind, could I umm… ask how you became… this way?"

"Not at all, it seems the least I can do at this point. It happened during my last mating cycle. With only four dragons around and all of them female we had no potential mates. Being the only dragon here to have had one in the past the longing was worse for me. It is easy to deny something you have never known but after it is much harder." she seemed to grow solemn for a moment, "while I was pondering a solution to my problem, and admittedly wallowing just a little, I felt a rare surge of magic come over me. I did not know what to expect, but it was an exhausting experience." Dragons cannot control magic at will but when they do they can achieve anything. The methods can be unpredictable however, on account of the vast amount of magic usually used and the lack of structure given.

"When I awoke, I was tired and drained but felt different, neither good nor bad but different. I went to see if Eragon could help when I felt my balance being off while flying. I landed and looked for the problem and noticed the new appendage. My theory is that longing for a mate among females made the magic do the best it could to find me a mate, it made me male, at least partly. That was about a month ago, so far you're the only one to know, although Eragon knows something is off. I don't want anyone to worry about me when there is so much else to do." Saphira was always the strong one after all.

Aylin listened with rapt attention throughout Saphira's narrative with growing sympathy. She wished she could help in some way but didn't know how. At a loss she walked over and hugged Saphira's head, the top one, and held her for a few moments.

The unintended consequences of this were twofold, her large breasts were at eye level for Saphira to ogle, and her now flaccid cock was at mouth level.

The scent of both the elf penis and the lingering scent of Saphira herself started to harden the dragon again. Tentatively Saphira snaked out her long tongue and wrapped it around the cock in front of her. She heard a slight yelp from the elf attached to it. Despite her initial surprise and recent orgasm the elf hardened almost immediately.

"Ready for round two little one?"

The elf just moaned.


End file.
